


You made me a monster

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: SwanQueen Mini's [30]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ, Lesbian Character, Lesbians, love is love, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: This was one of my favorite minifics to write. I love writing stories that go along the lines of the show.





	You made me a monster

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Tumblr Prompt: "You made me a monster, but I won't let you do the same to Emma."

“Because one phone call from me, and your beloved dies, at the hands of your sister.” Gold was far too happy about the situation at hand. 

 

 

 

“She murdered your son!” Regina shouted, raising her voice in complete disbelieve that she had to even remind him of that fact. 

 

 

 

“Well Zelena and I have come to a…an understanding.” 

 

 

 

Regina felt and looked more confused than ever 

 

 

 

“And now you and I have an understanding as well. Regina you’re vital to my plan to turn the savior towards darkness.” 

 

 

 

Regina just sniggered with anger. 

 

 

 

“You made me a monster, but I won’t let you do the same to Emma.” Regina was just about keeping herself from crying. She was not going to let anyone hurt the one person she loved, more than anyone else in the world, even more than Henry. 

 

 

 

Gold took the phone from Regina, asking “So you’ve made your choice have you? You’re choosing the savior over your beloved Robin hood? Is that your final answer?” 

 

 

 

Regina held in all the tears she wanted to let go, she was angry more than angry. Does she let her best friend die or let Gold turn the person she loves towards darkness. Regina knows all too well how that darkness can consume you and how hard it is to come back from that. She couldn’t let that happen. 

 

 

 

“Yes.” Regina replied through gritted teeth 

 

 

 

“And Gold you can shove it right up your arse, because I wouldn’t give Emma  up for anything in this world.” 

 

 

 

With that gold made the call and he let Regina go. 

 

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

Regina appeared outside Emma’s apartment. She didn’t wait to knock, she was about to burst into tears any minute now. 

 

 

 

“Emma I need to speak with you.” Regina’s voice shook as she burst into an apartment full of people. 

 

 

 

“Well can it wait?” Emma asked 

 

 

 

“No.” Regina walked fast over to Emma. grabbing her by the hand and pulling her into the bathroom, locking the door behind them. 

 

 

 

"Regina! What the hell I was trying to have an argument with my parents.“ 

 

 

 

“Gold wants to turn you dark.” 

 

 

 

“What? How do you know this?” Emma frowned 

 

 

 

“Because he fucking kidnapped me, knocked me out, handcuffed me and gave me the option of helping him turn you dark or letting Marian who is actually not Marian at all, she’s uhh she well she’s Zelena, letting her kill Robin.” 

 

 

 

“Wait, hold on, slow down. Zelena? She’s alive?” 

 

 

 

“Yes and it’s a long story so if you don’t mind I will explain it to you later. But Emma Gold wants to turn you dark, or did you miss that?!” 

 

 

 

“Regina, it’s okay you did what you had to, you had to agree to what gold wants you to do to save the person that you love.” 

 

 

 

At this point Regina completely broke down, she slid down the door and pulled her knees into her chest, looking up at the blonde. 

 

 

 

“That’s just the thing, I told him to shove it, and that I wouldn’t give you up for anything in this world.” 

 

 

 

Emma frowned, she couldn’t understand why Regina would do that. The blonde knelt down in front of her, placing her left hand on Regina’s right knee, whilst placing her right hand on the side of Regina’s face and slowly wiping away the tears. 

 

 

 

“Don’t cry Gina. Please… It puts a horrible lump in my throat. Look at me… why did you… why did you…” Emma couldn’t quite find the words. 

 

 

 

“What? Why wouldn’t I help turn you dark?” 

 

 

 

“Well yeah… I would have thought you’d have wanted to save Robin-” 

 

 

 

“It’s not about Robin Emma. He didn’t even cross my mind when making that decision and I would make the exact same decision again in a heartbeat.”   

 

 

 

“You would? I don’t know if I could. But why Gina? I still can’t understand why you would do that, just to save me from the darkness?” Emma questioned 

 

 

 

“Does it really need saying?” Regina looked up at with those big chocolate brown eyes at Emma, tears glistening in her eyes that somehow had a life of their own, starting to fall down the side of her face. 

 

 

 

“Hey, hey, hey Gina.” Emma took both of the mayors hands into her own squeezing tightly. “Talk to me, please? don’t hold it in.” Emma begged.` 

 

 

 

“Emma I…” Regina would never admit how she felt, not unless it was life and death, lucky for her, Emma knew how she felt. 

 

 

 

“Regina Mills, you are the most infuriating woman that I know, just so you know…” Emma smiled “I love you too.”  The blonde lent in to the mayor wiping the tears from her face and just as their noses touched she kissed her soft lips. 

 

 

 

“You knew?” Regina asked 

 

 

 

“Of course I knew you idiot. Superpower remember?” 

 

 

 

“You need to stop using that as an excuse to know everything.” 

 

 

 

“Well madam mayor, I have an important question to ask you…” Emma grinned cheekily. 

 

 

 

“Okay?” 

 

 

 

“Will you be my girlfriend?” 

 

 

 

Emma didn’t need Regina to say the answer because the brunette practically pounced on the blonde kissing her on the lips over and over again. 

 

 

 

Emma had made Regina’s bad day the best day she’s ever had, everyone else was probably wondering what they were doing but neither of them cared. They were together and the both finally admitted in no amount of words that they wanted to be together, because what’s more important, than to be with the person you are truly head over heals in love with? It may be scary but it’s a risk worth taking. 

 

 


End file.
